Robert Deptford (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Robert Deptford (16th Century Duke of Deptford, ancestor, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Deptford, England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Gabriele | First = Human Torch Comics Vol 1 10 | Death = Human Torch Comics Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Robert Deptford was the Duke of Deptford during the 1940s, heir to an old British family with a title going back to the 16th Century. During that period, his direct ancestor James owed a great deal in financial debts and asked his brother Robert -- then the Duke of Deptford -- to use some of the family funds to pay off what he owed, so that he would not be sent to debtors' prison. When Robert refused, James killed him in his sleep. Caught and found guilty of murder, James was sent to the Tower of London where he was beheaded for his crimes. Following his death, Deptford Castle developed a legend stating that the headless ghost of James roamed the halls of the castle. By the 1940s, Deptford Castle had become the property of the British government, and they decided to convert it to a facility to contain prisoners of war during World War II. Robert, the current Duke of Deptford, was a Nazi sympathizer. His claim to Deptford Castle is unspecified; however, by the winter of 1943, he was able to access the castle. When the Sub-Mariner was framed as a Nazi agent, he was imprisoned there by the Human Torch and Toro. Deptford used a specially made suit of armor to appear as though he were the headless ghost of his ancestor so that he might spring the Sub-Mariner out of prison, as, by this point, Nazi officials believed that Namor had truly defected to the Third Reich. After drugging the Human Torch, Deptford frightened off the military staff and Toro and made his way to the prisoner hold. Although he was pursued by the Human Torch and Toro, Deptford managed to spring the Sub-Mariner and escape through a secret passageway. Outside of the castle walls, Deptford doffed his armor and revealed his true identity to the Sub-Mariner. He then gave Namor instructions to meet with the Baron and Baroness Kidersky, Nazi spies leaking secrets out of the United States. Namor revealed his true allegiance at this point and pushed Deptford into the water below where he was killed on the jagged rocks. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Deptford wore a suit of armor that made it appear as though he was a headless ghost. | Transportation = | Weapons = When wearing his armor Deptford wielded a sord. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}